


Unholy Trinity

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: Did you ever wonder about what would happen within a group chat made of Adam (who went across the country for college), Kavinsky and Ronan (who has probably lost his phone) ? Well, I did.[In hiatus.]





	1. Creating the conversation

_{K is online}_

_{K renamed the conversation "unholy trinity"}_

_{K added Ronan and Adam to "unholy trinity"}_

K to "unholy trinity" : adam 4 the nicknames

Adam to "unholy trinity" : does it hurt to type a full word ?

K to "unholy trinity" : utter waste of time

Adam to "unholy trinity" : I won't mention the punctuation then

K to "unholy trinity" : thx

_{K's nickname had been changed to *trouble*. The nicknames are displayed in brackets. (Display options can be changed in "Settings".)}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : accurate

_{Ronan's nickname had been changed to *also trouble*. The nicknames are displayed in brackets. (Display options can be changed in "Settings".)}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : still accurate

Adam to "unholy trinity" : pick one for me ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sure

_{Adam's nickname had been changed to *greater trouble*. The nicknames are displayed in brackets. (Display options can be changed in "Settings".)}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : matching ones ? Cute

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : brb, telling Lynch to pick up his damn phone

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : good luck m8

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : thanks princess  
\---

Adam shut his laptop, laughing quietly. Kavinsky came up with this mean of making up for the distance. Nothing much, but it really helped. The conversation was a mess when he returned. Guess they deserved their nicknames.

\---  
Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : wtf K if I have something to tell you I will

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we're literally in the same room

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : but our studious lover wouldn't get to know abt ;)

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Adam can just show up in our dreams

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : not like we're used to or anything

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sure, then he'd be crucified for performing satanic rituals if someone stumbles upon him scrying late at night

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : how did you write that much so fast

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : that escalated quickly*

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : also, crucifixion stopped being a thing

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i didn't buy this phone

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : if you know what i mean

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : @ ronan sorry, now they burn the witches

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : either way, ppl die from suffocating and not actually being burnt or crucified

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : oh god

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : so yeah, idc which is still a thing

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Adam i'll punch him

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : stop spamming bc I'm having a hard time catching up

K (trouble) : that's the point, can't wait for ur first typo

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : bastard

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i had to edit my message like, three times to stay relevant

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : brb (not)

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Lynch is having a breakdown bc he can't swear, something abt not carrying the meaning properly

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : or whatever

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : also he may or may not have actually tried to punch me

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : tried ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : he's such a nerd

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : yeah and i may or may not have thrown him off the couch

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : agreed

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : are we trying to make him mad or are we assuming that he won't bother reading ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you type so much, jesus

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'm exhausted on your behalf

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : dramaqueen

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : bow down, peasant

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : in your dreams

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : count on it ;)

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : how do you manage to make everything sound so inappropriate

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : it's a subject of endless wonder

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we're subjects of endless wonder

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : go to sleep, Parrish

Adam (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : back on the couch ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : momentarily

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : see u later

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : don't hurt him

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : don't get hurt as well

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : but he likes that

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'll be fine

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : fuck off K

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : xxx

_{Adam (greater trouble) is offline}_

_{Ronan (also trouble) is offline}_

_{K (trouble) is offline}_


	2. Friends with the monster 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets to hear the story of the monster under Opal's bed. Oh, they meant the mobster under her bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from prompts is funny and a really good way out of a writer block. I totally recommend ^^
> 
> Chapter from this prompt : http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/156947524491/you-realize-youve-misheard-your-daughter-theres
> 
> Enjoy !

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : had a good day ?

_{Adam (greater trouble) is online}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : yea, lot of homework though

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you'll manage

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : as usual

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what about you ? like, what's up and all that jazz

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : nothing much

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : dreaming, taking care of the Barns, Opal and K...

_{K (trouble) is online}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : is2g if you weren't Ronan goddamn Lynch I'd call you a liar

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ?? @ K spill the tea

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : do i need to mention that we've been fucking too

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I would have guessed but thanks for pointing it out anyway

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : also dirty talking

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : one-sided

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : like everything between us

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : **no**

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : guys

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we've been over this

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ily and he loves you too

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : god you're so cute

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Ronan tell him

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : chill m8

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i know

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sweet jesus adam

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'd like to interrupt your activities to point out that he wrote three times the **same** word and no one is bothered

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : but when i dream three times the same car with **minor** improvements

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : then it's the fucking end of the world

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : _literally_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we've been over this too

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : end of the announcement now we can return to the regular broadcast

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : which is

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : stop spamming, dickhead

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : suck it

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : swallow

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : choke

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you're incredible

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i can't even.

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sorry

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : forgive us

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : but don't die for our sins

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what time is it in Henrietta ?

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : idk, 3 am something

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : go to slewp oh god

_{K (trouble) sent the sticker "Confettis" to celebrate Adam (greater trouble)'s first typo}_

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'm not slewpy

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : slewp is 4 the weak

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : imma drive to henrietta & kick your asses

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : anytime

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you masochistic freak

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : @ Adam will u answer a call ?

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i wish, but that'd wake up my roommate

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : fuck them

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : then brace yourself, we're finally going to tell you the story

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : of why K would've called me a liar if I weren't me

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : can't wait

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : so you know how Lynch and I dream and sometimes bring shit we didn't necessarily want

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : yes

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : wtf did you do this time

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : nothing

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : it was yesterday i think ? anyway GG told Lynch that there was a monster under her bed

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : GG ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : goat girl

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Opal* and we were pretty freaked

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : also we were both slightly drunk at this point

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : this detail has its importance, keep it in mind 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : okay 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i have no idea where this is going 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : so Opal tells us that there's a fucking monster under her bed and Kavinsky volunteers to check 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Ronan told me to go bc he wants the gemstone to do more than tolerate my presence lmao 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : do you realize that you spend more time writing these nicknames than just "Opal" 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : she called me a goddamned latin name 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : she said 'dream thief', which you are, where's the issue 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : guys focus, I'd like to know the whole story 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : YEAH so he goes there and takes his time 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : and he comes back with Opal looking a bit weird but as previously said, we were drunk so i didn't worry much 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : and he goes like "y'know when she said there was a monster under her bed, well, we misheard 

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : there was a fucking mobster under her bed 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : a whAT


	3. Friends with the monster 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the story + Kavinsky being problematic, as usual.

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we were fucking drunk okay

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : Maura told her murderer of a boyfriend to give you the tarot shit you forgot there last time and he couldn't bother KNOCKING or even waiting for a decent time to visit

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : long story short, Ronan got his ass kicked and goat girl doesn't like me more

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : where is the causality effect between mr gray trespassing and

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : oh

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : yeah i wasn't offering him a seat

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : he didn't hurt you ?

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'm fine, K watched me getting beaten up before knocking him off then Blue came to take out the trash.

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : how, she doesn't have a car

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : idk, idc

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : that being said, is opal really some kind of fem!Lynch ?

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : wtf no

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : if you say that she's her own person or some shit like this imma punch you so hard

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why is it so hard to understand that I didn't make her or something

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : she had always been there and one day I took her with me

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : that's what I'm saying, your anima is always kinda there

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : going deep

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : long story short she isn't a version of me, she's just a strange girl with hooves.

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why did you ask btw ?

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : idk I would have been disappointed if you had told me that she were.

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : bc she's not someone i'd crossdress for

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : apologies for stating the obvious but your mind is a dark place, Joseph Kavinsky...

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : brb punching K

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i wouldn't recommend it

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : srsly K she's 10-11 hands down leave her out of ur dirty thoughts

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : and fuck me if I'm wrong but that comment about crossdressing is borderline if not fully transphobic

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : is it just me or can't we breathe without being problematic

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : just u

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sorry m8

_{K's nickname had been changed to *problematic fave*. The nicknames are displayed in brackets. (Display options can be changed in "Settings".)}_

K (problematic fave) to "unholy trinity" : wow rude

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : lmao

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : alright kids confession time

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : problematic fave is K's name in my contact list

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : loooool for real though ?

K (problematic fave) to "unholy trinity" : so first of all fuck u

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what's mine ?

_{K (problematic fave) is offline}_

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : army of one

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : and Blue's ?

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : don't have her number, wouldn't have bothered registering it if I had, wouldn't have given her a nickname if the actions previously detailed were done for some weird reason

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : and stop asking, I'm not giving you the whole list

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why do you put so much effort into pretending that you don't like her

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you're literally calling each other "bro" and "mate"

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm calling K, wait a sec

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : he's not with you ?

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : no, had a party to organize/attend

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : do you think that I hurt his feelings ?  
\---

_{incoming call from Ronan Lynch. Swipe to Answer or Decline.}_  
\---

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ronan

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : am I alone in this chatroom

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : told you I was calling him for fuck's sake, idk what's going on in his head it's too late/early 4 that

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : he didn't answer my call btw

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ok imma try

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what about your roommate ?

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : fuck them  
\---

"Are you mad ?"

"Always, why do you ask ?"

Adam rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant mad as in _angry._ "

"Is that worry I hear ? Faintly, peeking behind a wall of annoyance..."

The phone didn't properly carry Kavinsky's voice to him. He noticed the mockery, but the details got lost in the distance. He left the room, unnerved by the loss of meaning whispering caused. Kavinsky's voice resonated in his ear without making sense.

_"Joseph._ "

He leaned back against the wall with a soft thud. The muscles of his back and his legs were protesting against having to support his weight this late at night.

"Not my favorite name, but you can carry on with it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, almost sheepishly, while running a hand in his hair.

"I know." Pause. "It never works when you do."

Now that hurts.

"Forgive me."

"If you do."

Adam didn't think twice, repressing a yawn. He could fall asleep on the spot.

"Done."

"Forgiven."  
\---

_{Ronan (also trouble) is offline}_

K (problematic fave) : where did this fucker go

_{K's nickname had been changed to *trouble*. The nicknames are displayed in brackets. (Display options can be changed in "Settings".)}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : hey Adam, it's almost 5 am here

_{Ronan (also trouble) is online}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : your point being...

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : so it's like 2 am in CA

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i guess

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we love you now go to sleep

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : guess you're right. Talk to you tomorrow then

_{Adam (greater trouble) is offline}_

_{Adam (greater trouble) is online}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we miss u too, dumbass

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : see you soon

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sooner than what you expect

_{Ronan (also trouble) is offline}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what do you mean

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : K tell me

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'd love to but then i'd have to kill u

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : xxx

_{K (trouble) is offline}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : i'll find out anyway, i'm a damned magician

_{Adam (greater trouble) is offline}_


	4. PSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA stands for "public service announcement". Enjoy !

_{Ronan (also trouble) is online}_

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : **psa**

Ronan (also trouble) to "unholy trinity" : the galway girl isn't from galway

_{Ronan (also trouble) is offline}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity": **psa**

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : nobody cares

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : did he just log on to say that

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : none of you knows what a psa is by the way

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : btw*

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm not surrending to shortened words

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : think you're 2cool4speed ?

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : that doesn't rhyme

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : psa, idc

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : do you understand how stressful it is to receive a six letters text

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I have reasons to believe that you've missed my previous text

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : pls read it so we can clear the misunderstanding

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I hate you

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : or I can just send it again bc you keep missing my point

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : **GOD**

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : **I GET IT**

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : **YOU DON'T CARE**

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : now that this is out of the way, our relationship can develop on a healthy basis 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : fuck you 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why are you even replying if it's such a bother 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : eh, maybe I've got nothing better to do 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : maybe getting on your nerves is fun 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I really mean a lot to you, do I 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity": yeah 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you think Lynch has shut his phone ? 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you think he knows how to ? 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : wow rude, 'm proud of you 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I should feel concerned then 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity": should've been concerned before agreeing to commit 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : right... 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I've got things to do 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : shit to do* 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I mean what I wrote thanks 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : tell Ronan that I said hello if you see him around 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : hey while I'm at it, where are you (both) ? 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm running business out of town and Lynch is probably milking a goat or smth 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : it is more common to use cows to convey the idea 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : hence why I didn't. You're the commoner 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : sweet jesus 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : know your place 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ... 

_{Adam (greater trouble) is offline}_

_{K (trouble) is offline}_

\--- 

Kavinsky shut his phone. He had felt Adam's frustration through the texts- Ronan will definitely notice as well. He'll return later, when Adam has cooled down. That could be either in a few hours or the next day. He isn't in a hurry. 

"Mind to share the joke ?" 

He stared at his current business partner as if considering the proposition. Then he leaned over the table, slightly, enough to recreate a fake sense of intimacy. 

"You're getting robbed." \--- 

_{Adam (greater trouble) is online}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : how did that business go ?  
\--- 

He didn't expect Adam to make the first step. Life is full of surprises, especially with a magician around the corner.  
\--- 

_{K (trouble) is online}_

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : disappointingly well 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : most people fail to raise a challenge 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm positive that you should stay away from shady transactions 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm negative about that 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : opposites attract 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : are you past not caring ? 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : okay kids, psa time 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : that's not what psa's are for 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : idc **unless** it's about either of you 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : btw I trust both of you to delete that after reading, I have a reputation to keep up with 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why would someone else stumble upon that ? it's a private conversation 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : what if I want to keep a reminder that you're not a full time asshole 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : why would you need a reminder for what you already know ? 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : here goes your reputation 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : this is a trainwreck omg 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you done studying ? 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : not until three years mate 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : ha ha 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I know that you're not laughing there's no need for a psa 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : you wish. **psa**

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : this isn't funny go to hell 

{Ronan (trouble) is online} 

Ronan (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : I'm fed up with your passive-aggressiveness. 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : hey it's fine 

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : kind of 

Ronan (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : it's not 

Ronan (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : there are thousand, better ways to say what K apparently struggles with 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : here goes my reputation indeed 

K (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : xxx 

_{K (trouble) is offline}_

Adam (greater trouble) to "unholy trinity" : which is, Ronan ? 

Ronan (trouble) to "unholy trinity" : we fucking miss you 


End file.
